1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the display technologies, and it particularly relates to a method for displaying the moving pictures on a hold-type display apparatus, a display apparatus utilizing said method and a data write circuit usable for said display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (hereinafter referred to as “LCDs”) and plasma displays (hereinafter referred to as “PDPs”) are increasingly becoming high-performance in recent years. These displays, helped by their intrinsically thin structure, are now about to wrest the leading role for TV receivers from cathode-ray tubes (hereinafter referred to as “CRTs”). This trend may keep accelerating in the years ahead.
However, it is now known that LCDs and PDPs (hereinafter referred to as “LCDs and the like”) are subject to some degradation of moving picture quality due to a difference in display principle from CRTs. That is, LCDs and the like are so-called “hold-type” displays for which transistors are used as selector switches for each pixel and a displayed image is held for one frame period. On the other hand, CRTs are so-called “impulse-type” displays in which selected pixels brighten up for their respectively selected periods and go out immediately afterward.
When a user observes a moving object on the screen of a display, his/her eyes follow the moving object smoothly even when the image is rewritten discretely at a frequency of 60 Hz for instance. With an impulse-type display, the pixels dim in the interval between the frames of a moving picture, and the image of the moving object in a next frame appears timely in a position where the eyes, as they move, expect it to appear. Hence, there is no hindrance to the smooth motion of the eyes.
In the observation of the same moving object on a hold-type display, on the other hand, an image of a previous frame is displayed until immediately before an image of the next frame is displayed. As a result, for the eyes that follow the moving object in a smooth motion, there results a disparity between the position of the displayed moving object and the position sensed by the eyes as the center of the moving object, so that the moving object is recognized as a blurred image. Hereinbelow, this problem will be referred to as the blur effect of a hold-type display, or simply as the blur effect.
Reference (1) in the following Related Art List discloses a solution by which the blur effect is reduced by adjusting the on and off timings of the light sources. Reference (2) in the Related Art List discloses a solution in which the ratio of on and off periods of the light sources is adjusted.
Related Art List
(1) Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-125066.
(2) Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-40390.